the_legacies_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Solace-di Angelo
History Surrogacy and Birth Childhood The Summer of '33 Personality Bianca is fiercely optimistic and genuinely believes that anything is possible if you try hard enough and never give up. When she fails at something, she internalizes it as not putting forth enough effort. When trying to reach a goal that is close to or literally impossible to achieve, she will exhaust herself. She is spontaneous and basically down for anything, unless it gets in the way of her goals. This is also dependent on her fears, which are listed later on. Bianca can tell how something will directly affect her ambitions, though she isn’t very good at telling when it will indirectly affect them. She is a highly competitive and an overachiever. It is difficult for her to back down from a challenge. If she loses, she has the tact to not be cruel or a sore loser. Instead, she would be visibly upset, but would still joke around afterwards. Bianca is afraid of disappointing the people she cares most for (especially her parents), which mostly manifests through her academic success and training at camp. She deeply cares for others and fears that they don’t feel the same way. She has a bit of a mischievous streak, but she knows not to go too far. Bianca is great at coming up with ideas, though the ideas themselves are often crazy, impractical, and outright bad. In relation to the previous traits, she’ll come up with insane ideas, which nine times out of ten end up backfiring in some way, so she has to scramble to get herself out of trouble. Bianca has plenty of friends and makes new ones easily. She cares about the well-being of others, and can frequently be spotted doing favors or standing up for others. Her only reason for disliking someone, is if they committed some unjustifiable form of cruelty. She generally sees the best in people. Her sense of humor deals with teasing and absurdity. Bianca has a flair for the dramatic. She is very energetic and talkative. Appearance She is a scrawny twig and a pathetic weakling, at 4”10 and 84 pounds. Her physical skill is overall lacking, but she’s fast and skilled in archery. When fighting, she mostly relies on her powers. Bianca has shoulder-length black hair, which is somewhere between wavy and curly. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail. Bianca has Will’s sky blue eyes and freckles across her nose and cheeks. She has a tan, olive complexion. She usually wears a smirk, and even her smile is reminiscent of one. Bianca has a crooked tooth on the top, off to the left, but it’s still visible if you pay attention. On the back of her left hand, she has a scar extending from between the knuckles of her middle and ring fingers to just above her wrist. (It was achieved during an event known as the Great Shopping Cart Race of ‘33, which didn’t end well.) Abilities and Tools Relationships Friends Family Rivals Enemies Etymology * Bianca is an Italian name, meaning "white". She is named for Nico's deceased sister. * Her middle name, Maria, is for Nico's deceased mother. * Solace-di Angelo is a combination of her fathers' surnames. Trivia *